Telepon, Air, dan Ice Cream
by Wiwitaku
Summary: Bagaimana cara Alaude merawat kekasihnya yang terkena demam? Dan bagaimana kemanjaan kekasihnya, Giotto, saat sedang sakit? BL KISS (Nggak hot-hot banget juga sih). Disclaimer&Warning inside. Author (lagi-lagi) gatau ini masuk rate apa. RnR, please?


Disclaimer: KHR Bukan punya saya. Punya Amano Akira. Kalau KHR ini punya saya, maka genre komik yang masih polos ini bakal berubah, alias ditambahin YAOI.

Warning: OOC! Sumfeh beda sama aslinya. Typo (Moga nggak ada), dan lain-lain. Mungkin juga adanya kalimat yang ngga penting, atau berbelit-belit. Dan, BL Kiss.

...

* * *

_Semua berawal dari: telepon,_

* * *

"Alaude, bagaimana kalau sabtu nanti kita kencan di taman?"

"Tidak. Aku si—"

"Ayolah. Sudah 5 bulan kita pacaran, dan hanya sekali kita pernah melakukan kencan. Apa kau sudah tidak sayang padaku, begitu?"

"Bukan, tapi… Ck,"

"Giotto, sabtu jam empat sore."

Kemudian telepon diputus.

* * *

_Air,_

* * *

**BYUR.**

Sosok kuning itu basah akan air. Sedangkan satu sosok orange lagi menurunkan baskom berisi air yang sisa satu perempat. Tiga perempatnya sudah dituangkan ketubuh sang kuning malang itu.

"Ah, ah, _G-gomen_, Giotto-_nii_! Habis baskomnya terlalu berat… Jadi tanpa sengaja…"

Lelaki berperawakan kuning—Giotto—sebenarnya lumayan kesal. Sekarang jarum pendek sudah menunjuk di angka tiga, dan jarum panjang menunjuk angka sepuluh. Perjalanan butuh waktu sepuluh menit. Maka jika ia menghabiskan waktu untuk berganti pakaian, tentu dia akan telat.

Dan kekasihnya, Alaude, benci keterlambatan.

Tapi tidak lucu, kan, kalau ia sampai disana dengan baju dan celana yang basah?

"Nh… Untung tadi aku sudah mempersiapkan baju cadangan..." Batinnya lalu berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"Giotto-_nii_… Maaf…"

Dan dia melupakan saudaranya yang masih menunduk penuh rasa penyesalan.

Giotto berbalik dan berjalan kearah adiknya berdiri. Dielusnya lembut rambut sang adik, Tsuna. Tsuna yang tadinya menunduk, mengadahkan kepalanya dan langsung mendapati senyum gentle sang kakak tersayang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali, jangan bawa sekaligus. Awas nanti kamu terpeleset."

Kemudian airmuka Tsuna langsung berubah. Ia lingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Giotto, lalu mengadah lagi menghadap kakaknya.

"Ya, kak." Dengan senyuman.

Giotto membalasnya, lalu menurunkan kedua tangan yang tadi melingkar. "Kakak mau pergi keluar dulu. Tolong jaga rumah sebentar, oke?"

Ia meninggalkan adiknya yang terdiam menatapi telapak tangan sang orange itu sendiri. Adiknya nampak menyadari sesuatu, namun ia telat mengatakannya kepada kakaknya yang rupanya sudah selesai berganti dan keluar rumah.

* * *

_Dan ice cream._

* * *

Giotto terengah-engah ketika sampai ditaman. Ini sudah lewat sepuluh menit sejak waktu yang dijanjikan. Dan ia yakin sekali, kekasihnya sudah menunggu dari sepuluh menit lebih yang lalu.

Lalu… betul saja, pandangannya berhasil menangkap sebuah sosok yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Dengan baju casual, rambut pirang yang tertata rapi, tak lupa dengan gaya nge_bossy_.

Kekasihnya, Alaude, memang selalu terlihat mempesona dimatanya. Bagaimanapun penampilannya.

Sang rambut kuning menghampiri sang pirang. Tatapan mata mereka benar-benar bertemu. Walau sesekali, kepala sang kuning yang mendadak pusing menyebabkan penglihatannya agak pudar.

"Giotto, kau telat dua belas menit empat belas detik,"

Giotto sweatdrop. Demi apa, masa detiknya sampai diperhitungkan?

"Ah, maaf, Alaude. Tadi aku harus ganti baju du—"

"Tidak ada kompromi. Sebagai bayaran atas membuatku menunggu, belikan aku dua ice cream."

Giotto melongo heran. "Ice cream?" ulangnya.

.

Telepon, Air, dan Ice Cream.

[Fanfiction by Wiwitaku]

.

"Terima kasih sudah membeli."

Lelaki berperawakan kuning itu tengah menggenggam cone ice cream dikedua tangannya. Rasa dari kedua ice cream itu sama, vanilla.

Ia berjalan menuju kearah salah satu kursi taman yang agak terpencil. Dimana disanalah kekasihnya menunggu dengan setia.

"Alaude, ini."

Giotto, sang kuning memberikan kedua ice cream itu pada kekasihnya, Alaude. Alaude menerimanya dan melahap ice cream ditangan kanannya perlahan.

Giotto bingung. Sejak kapan Alaude suka makan ice cream?

"Um… Alaude, apa ice cream saja cukup?"

"Hn. Memangnya kau mau membelikanku satu ice cream lagi?"

Giotto hening.

Alaude makan ice cream dengan tenang.

Dan anehnya… Biarpun Alaude sudah hampir menghabiskan satu ice cream yang dimakannya secara perlahan, Giotto tetap tidak angkat bicara.

Karna entah mengapa—kepala Giotto terasa berat. Matanya seperti ingin menutup sendiri.

Hingga ketika Alaude menyadari perubahan airmuka sang kuning, ia bertanya.

"Kenapa, Giotto?"

Sang pemilik nama menoleh keasal suara. Dipancaran cahaya dari mata Alaude, terpancar sedikit rasa khawatir.

"Tidak… Tidak… apa-apa…" Dan ia tidak mau membuat kekasihnya khawatir.

"Tapi, kau…"

"Tidak… Aku… Aku hanya merasa seperti ingin… mencicipi ice creammu saja. Ahaha…" Jelas bohong.

Kepala Giotto sudah benar-benar pusing. Rasa kantuk menjelajahi dirinya. Dan dengan bodohnya, ia membuat alasan seperti itu.

"…Kalau kau mau, ambil saja." Ucap Alaude memberikan ice cream ditangan kirinya yang sudah berganti ke tangan kanan. Dengan ikhlas, ia menyodorkannya kearah Giotto.

Giotto melirik kearah Alaude. Dan Alaude kaget dengan warna wajah kekasih berperawakan kuningnya itu.

Cream—warna kulit asli—sudah bercampur dengan kemerah-merahan.

Sang pirang—atau putih?—menempelkan telapak tangannya kejidat Giotto. Dan hanya satu kata yang bisa ia tuturkan ketika telapak tangannya dan kulit kekasihnya menempel,

Panas.

"…Giotto, kau demam…" Lirih Alaude. Jujur, dia bingung sendiri apa yang harus ia lakukan. Karna ia tidak pernah terkena demam, maupun menangani orang yang terkena demam. Adiknya, Hibari Kyouya, pernah mengalami rasanya terkena demam. Tapi kekasih Hibari, Dinolah yang menangani karnivore tersebut.

"He… Iya kah?" Alaude berani bertaruh, kekasihnya sudah kehilangan akal. Terlihat dari bagaimana raut wajahnya, nada bicaranya, dan sikapnya.

"Kuantar kau pulang." Tutur pemilik sorot mata tajam itu sambil berdiri.

"Tapi… ice creammu nampak enak…" Gumam Giotto yang masih terduduk. Pikirannya sudah dirajalela oleh demam.

"Pulang."

"Tidak… Ice creammu…"

Alaude menghela nafas. Kekasihnya susah sekali diatur kalau sakit.

"Baiklah. Jilat sekali lalu kuantar kau pulang."

Giotto menatap Alaude senang, lalu mendadak menubruk sang pirang—putih?—hingga jatuh tersungkur ketanah.

"He-Hei, Gio…"

Bibir Alaude terkunci. Jika biasanya kata kunci berkaitan dengan gembok, maka kali ini tidak.

bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir sang kekasih. Tak menyisakan kelonggaran antara mereka berdua.

"Nh…"

Alaude—tanpa sadar maupun sadar—mengeluarkan beberapa desahan kecil. Sedangkan Giotto memerintahkan lidahnya untuk bermain sejenak didalam tempat yang daritadi sudah Alaude bukakan untuknya.

"Ngm…Hn…Ah…"

Lepas.

Dan diakhiri dengan sapuan lidah sang kuning diujung bibir kekasihnya.

"G-G-Gi…Giotto!"

Wajah Alaude sedikit memerah. Giotto yang melihatnya, tertawa kecil.

"Ahaha… Ini lebih enak… daripada… ice…"

Tertawa kecil, kemudian tertidur.

* * *

"J-j-jadi… jadi begitu… Alaude-san…"

Pemilik rambut pirang—putih—itu menatap tajam mata pemilik rambut jabrik keorangean didepannya. Dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya, menyebabkan yang lebih pendek—orange—itu ketakutan.

"Hmf." Hanya itu komentar Alaude, setelah mendengar alasan kekasihnya jatuh sakit.

Rupanya sejak hendak berangkat, adik Giotto,Tsuna, sudah menyadari bahwa kakaknya terkena demam ringan. Dan dengan bodohnya, ia tidak memberitahu kakaknya. Hingga berujung ke demam parah.

"Lalu?"

"E-eh… Be-begini… Aku dan Kyoko… ada janji nonton film sepuluh menit lagi…" Ucap Tsuna. "Jadi bisakah… Erm… Alaude-san, merawat kakakku sampai aku pulang?" Lanjutnya.

Alaude langsung mengganti raut wajahnya, menjadi seakan-akan berkata: _emangnya-gue-babysitter-apa?_

Tsuna butuh waktu tiga puluh detik untuk menyadari maksud perubahan raut wajah kekasih kakaknya itu. "Hiiie! Ma-maksudku, Giotto-_nii_ pasti lebih senang jika A-Alaude-san yang merawatnya…"

Alasan yang bagus, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Sementara itu, Alaude memikirkan kebenaran dari kata-kata tersebut. Hingga akhirnya ia berkata,

"Jelaskan dulu padaku, bagaimana caranya merawat orang demam."

* * *

Seorang Alaude berkutat dengan kompres basah ditangannya.

Ia kembali mengingat ajaran Tsuna yang baru saja bisa ia serap.

_"Pertama, basahi handuk dengan air hangat."_

Sudah.

_"Kedua, tempatkan secara melintang handuk tersebut dijidat Giotto_-nii_."_

Sedang dilaksanakan. Sudah.

_"Ketiga, jaga suhu kamar pada 15°C."_

Sedang dilaksanakan. Sudah.

_"Itu saja. Setelahnya, biarkan saja Giotto-_nii_ tidur."_

Oke.

Alaude puas dengan hasil kerjanya dalam merawat sang kekasih tersayang; Giotto.

Dan ia sendiri berani bertaruh. Andaikan ini bukan Giotto, maka akan dirinya biarkan siapapun yang sedang sakit itu terkapar lemas. Apalagi andaikan ini adalah adiknya, Hibari Kyouya, pasti akan dia bunuh.

Hanya saja, ini Giotto. Orang yang ingin dia jaga, bukan ia telantarkan.

…Setelahnya, ia hanya duduk sambil menatap wajah Giotto yang memerah. _Sepertinya itu sakit_, batinnya.

Juga, sebenar-benarnya, ia berkehendak untuk tetap terjaga sampai Giotto sadar. Karna siapa saja yang tau, jikalau nantinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Ia tertidur.

* * *

Begitu mata dengan penglihatan tajamnya terbuka lagi, ia langsung melirik kearah jam.

Tadi, setelah Tsuna pergi, jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Sekarang sudah pukul setengah tujuh malam.

"…Satu setengah jam…" Batinnya.

Yah, setidaknya, ia menjadi lebih bugar.

Sudah beberapa hari ini ia disibukkan oleh banyak tugas. Kedudukannya sebagai pemimpin dari organisasi kedua terbesar dunia sungguh menyibukkannya.

Jika kau tanya ia biasanya tidur berapa jam, maka jawabannya hanyalah tiga jam.

Dan—_well_, hari ini ia sebenarnya masih punya tugas yang bisa ia bayangkan bertumpuk dimeja kerjanya. Namun demi meluangkan waktu untuk berkencan dengan pacar tersayangnya, ia mengambil waktu izin sehari.

Namun sekarang, waktu berharganya ia gunakan untuk mengamati wajah tidur sang kekasih.

Tapi ia tidak kesal, kecewa, maupun marah. Karna semua yang ia lakukan, tetap terhubung dengan Giotto.

* * *

Alaude merasa, ada yang kurang.

Menurut _step by step_ ajaran Tsuna, seingatnya ada empat poin.

Dan yang dia kerjakan, hanya tiga, bukan?

"Ng…"

Alaude spontan melirik kearah Giotto ketika mendengar erangan tersebut.

"Giotto?"

Giotto sudah membuka matanya. Walau ia belum sembuh total, terlihat dari pipinya yang masih merah.

"A-Alaude… S…Sayang…"

Alaude membatu. Demi apa, dia dipanggil sayang? Oleh Giotto? Oh, rasanya ia ingin merekam ucapan itu dan mendengarnya tiap dia kecapekan.

"Aku… Haus…"

Pemuda pirang—putih—itu membuyarkan pikirannya, dan berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki beberapa detik yang lalu. Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju meja dimana terdapat gelas minum Giotto.

Begitu ia memegang gelas itu, dilihatnya satu dos kecil, bertuliskan:

"Obat penurun panas."

Oh, itu yang ia lupakan.

_"Eh! Tunggu, masih ada satu lagi._

_Keempat, minumkan kakakku obat penurun panas."_

Baru mau terlaksana.

Alaude juga mengambil dos kecil itu, dan membawanya ke kasur tidur Giotto. Dimana Giotto selaku kekasihnya masih terbaring lemas disana.

"Giotto. Minum obat."

"Tidak mau…" Tolak Giotto.

Alaude sedikit geram. "Minum, Giotto."

"Tidak… aku tidak mau…"

"Nanti kau tidak sembuh-sembuh."

"…."

Giotto terdiam. Hingga melanjutkan satu kalimat yang membuat Alaude naik keatas ranjang.

"Aku mau… Kau yang meminumkannya padaku… Alaude…"

Yang juga membuat bibir mereka kembali bertemu, dan baru terlepas tiga menit kemudian.

* * *

"Alaude…"

"Apa lagi?" Mata tajam Alaude menatap Giotto yang masih terbaring diatas ranjang.

"Dingin…"

Dan Alaude kembali bingung. Baginya, suhu ruangan ini sudah panas. Kalau ia turunkan lagi suhunya, bisa-bisa dia yang mati kepanasan disini.

Tapi, ayolah, demi kesembuhan Giotto.

Demi itu, ia rela berjalan kearah remote AC berada, dan—

"Jangan…"

—Tangannya terhenti untuk memencet tombol yang bisa membuat ruangan ini makin panas.

"Kau kedinginan, kan?" Tukas Alaude.

"Ya…"

"Tapi jangan buat ruangan ini suhunya semakin panas…" Lanjut Giotto, dengan nada tak bertenaga.

"Lalu?" Nada suara Alaude menjelaskan kebingungannya.

"Hangatkan aku."

Giotto menatap mata Alaude dalam.

"Dengan cara?" Alaude bertanya, walau diikuti seringai kecil.

"itu terserah padamu… Alaude… sayang,"

Alaude kembali menyeringai. Ia mengerti. Ia mengerti betul apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah, atas perintahmu. Siapkan dirimu, Giotto."

Kemudian untuk kedua kalinya, Alaude menaiki ranjang Giotto. Selama itu, ruangan dipenuhi desahan-desahan yang menggoda.

Apabila kalian bertanya kapan Alaude turun dari kasur itu lagi, maka jawabannya ketika Tsunayoshi Sawada pulang.

Ya, ketika Tsunayoshi Sawada pulang dan mendapati busana kakak dan kekasih kakaknya sudah tergeletak dilantai. Sedangkan kedua pemiliknya terlelap diatas ranjang.

* * *

Satu kesimpulan yang diambil Alaude: Giotto akan menjadi nakal jika terkena demam.

Dan Alaude tidak benci itu.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Wkwkwk, demi apa, saya nulis FF KHR lagi .w.

Gaje? iya deh, saya akuin. Stress nulisnya (?)

Akhir kata,

Review please? :3


End file.
